Batalla de Kashyyyk (19 ABY)
La batalla de Kashyyyk de la Era Imperial o conquista de Kashyyyk era un conflicto entre los Wookiees, y el imperio galáctico conducido por lord Vader. Ocurrió después de que él siguiera un grupo de sobrevivientes Jedi al mundo nativo de los Wookiees en Kashyyyk. Fue durante esta crisis que Vader hizo un trato con el Moff Tarkin para capturar Wookiees para ayudar a construir la estrella de la muerte. La batalla sí misma también fue considerada como temprana, pero no duradera,fue una demostración a la galaxia de cómo el imperio galáctico respondería a la disensión interna. Preludio Después de las consecuancias de la orden 66, el aprendiz Jedi y sobreviviente Olee Starstone comenzo a buscar a cualquier sobreviviente Jedi. Un lugar en el que ella investigó fue Kashyyyk, donde los maestros Yoda, Luminara Unduli y Quinlan Vos estaban cuando la orden fue realizada. Ella llegó al planeta junto con otros varios sobrevivientes Jedi: Siadem Forte, Deran Nalual, Klossi Anno, Iwo Kulka, Jambe Lu y Nam Poorf, así como el Bitters de Filli la máquina de cortar. Después de satisfacerse con noticias de Tarfful y Chewbacca después de la llegada de los Jedi, el imperio no deseaba una revuelta larga y envio al ejecutor militar Darth Vader que había llegado al sistema de Kashyyyk, junto con el destructor estelar Exactor de la clase Imperator y a Wilhuff Tarkin en el Executrix. Los dos trazaron su ataque contra Kashyyyk Vader estaba interesado en ir cazando y destruyendo a los fugitivos Jedi, Tarkin se interesó en la esclavitud de los Wookiees para el uso en la construcción de la primera estrella de la muerte. Aproximadamente este tiempo, la noche antes de que el ataque principal imperial, Tarkin envio a pelotón de soldados de asalto comandados por el capitán Janzor para actuar como distracción. Aunque todos sino tres serían matados, debido a una combinación de un desplome, de una fauna hostil imprevista, y de subestimar el Wookiees, no lograron distraer a las fuerzas de los Wookiees bastante tiempo para que el empuje principal imperial conquiste un continente entero. Aunque los comandantes de la flota estaban asiosos por bombardear el planeta, Vader los desautorizo, ordernando un asalto directo en varias ciudades incluyendo Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti, y Chenachochan. la batalla En Kachirho, los soldados Imperiales aterrizaron y ordenaron a los Wookiees que entegaran a los fugitivos Jedi, pero los enfurecidos Wookiees atacaron a las tropas, y Starstone y sus Jedi pronto se unieron a la batalla. Mientras mas fuerzas Imperiales aterrizaban, los guerreos Wookiee y los Jedi cubrieron la evacuacion de Kachirho, como iumerables Wookiees cayeron los soldados imperiales, se sentian a salvo. Cañoneras y transportes imperiales fueron enfrentados por Oevvaor jet catamarans, retrofitted con lanza cohetes y otros equipos militares, salvados por los Wookiees de los restos de la Batalla anterior. Realizing that the Empire was attacking indiscriminantly, many traders and merchants onworld began evacuar Wookiee families while others used their craft's concealed weapons to engage varios transportes imperiales. Para ese tiempo, tods los soldados de la primera ola estaban muertos. A local hour after the attack had started, Lord Vader volo un Theta-class T-2c shuttle down to Kachirho, in an attempt to hunt the Jedi down. El fue acompañado por el Comandante Appo y un escuadron de tropas, pero encontraron fuerte fuego anti aerei en su decenso. Alrededor del planeta, las incursiones Imperiales fueron repelidas por fieros guerreros Wookiee, y un alarmante numero de soldados imperiales fueron perdidos en el asalto. Siguiendo el aviso de Appo, Vader acedio a darles el permiso a los comandantes de flota para empezar el bombardeo orbital, advirtiendoles que dejaran Kachirho para el final. Despues de aterrizar en Kachirho, Vader fue enfrentado por Starstone y su cadre of Jedi. Vader slew Forte and Kulka, and injured Lu, Poorf and Anno, se fueron dejandolo solo a el y Starstone en la pelea. Shryne contra Vader El escape de Daring